


[podfic] Unpaid Internship

by Annapods, blackglass, forzandopod, lovelokest, miss_marina95, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, sisi_rambles, vassalady



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is surprisingly good at childcare, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: The Justice League needs to stop a world-ending doomsday event, but that happens so often it's barely even interesting. What's more interesting is who Batman brought with him to work. This raises a lot of questions, and Batman isn't answering them.





	[podfic] Unpaid Internship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpaid Internship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894139) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Podfication 2017, Toddlers, Batman is surprisingly good at childcare

 **Length:**  00:08:19  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Unpaid%20Internship_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
